


Won't You Look My Way?

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Longing, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Another short middle of the night idea as this cold was keeping me awake.





	Won't You Look My Way?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not the kind of thing I usually write. I really prefer stuff that at least has a happy ending, even if it isn't happy all the way through. I suppose this became more of a challenge to myself, to see if I could. So it became even shorter than usual, because I'm not sure how to flesh something like this out. But maybe that's fine.

She's beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world. That's what I think every time I see her.

Graceful, talented, cheerful... wonderful. I have never met anyone like her. Compared to her I am so painfully average. If only she would... I should say something. Hah, I keep thinking that, yet I never do. But perhaps today...

She turns her head, and our eyes meet. My heart can't decide if it wants to leap out of my chest, or just stop dead. She smiles, a genuine one reflected in those deep blue eyes. One might think blue eyes would be cold, but hers are soft and enveloping, like a warm ocean I want to sink into. I smile back, even though I'm aware it probably looks goofy. Then I realise I've been staring. Again.

I hastily look back at my notepad. It's empty, except for the doodles I've been doing. Of her. If anyone saw these I would be mortified, but it's like I can't stop my hand from doing them anyway. I'm hopeless.

I know how the stories go. After all, I've read my fair share of them. I need to say something. If I don't, nothing will change. If I do, maybe she will take me in those strong arms of hers. Maybe...

My chance arrives soon enough. I see her on her own. None of the others around. Today I will definitely do it. I stride over as confidently as I can.

"Hey, You-chan," I call out, and she looks at me. My heart...

"What's up, Riko-chan?" she asks me.

"I..." _I love you_. Say it. Just say it. Right now. Say it. At least say: _I like you_. "I..." Say it! "I was just wondering how you're doing on the new costumes," I say, and giggle awkwardly. I chickened out again. Every time. How many times is that now? Surely she must think there's something weird going on with me by now.

Still, she lights up. A blinding sight. She loves talking about outfits. "Oh, it's going great! I've been feeling really inspired lately. Want to come have a look?" she asks me. Her eyes clearly show that she's eager to show off her work.

"Sure," I say with a nod, and she starts leading the way. I follow slightly behind her. And try to not sigh so loudly that she can hear.

I love her. But she loves... not me. Even if I tell her, it's not going to go my way. She'll probably want to stay away from me. She'll never see me as I see her.

We arrive at the prop room where she does most of her work at school. Ruby and Hanamaru are already in there, also working on something. So we're no longer alone. Of course that makes no difference to her. She is just happy to show off her works in progress. They look lovely. I'm sure it'll look great on her, as always.

My heart aches. If I don't say anything, nothing will change. I know that. But at least this way I can stay by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Riko. I feel like I keep doing mean things to her, and she doesn't deserve that.


End file.
